closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h28m39s138.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Snelfu (talk) 21:46, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry... Oh, jeez...thanks for reminding me about not editing above certain lines, Muzzarino. No offense taken. Turlocker (talk) 17:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) 10:57 AM Pacific Time No problem, they had the note there to let users know that reports should be below so they can have a chance to respond to an incident.Muzzarino 19:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey there. Hey there. Um you might wanna pass it around on this wiki. It's about on what to do if you see a Nate Spidgewood sock. Link is down below. https://company-bumpers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GethN7/What_to_do_if_you_see_a_Nate_Spidgewood_sock Hope you can spread the word. --Rodney16 (talk) 22:31, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know if they want that, but I might put this on the updates list.--Muzzarino 22:45, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Hayfer24 That user is up to no good again vandalizing the Jim Henson Home Entertainment article. If I was an admin on here, I would've locked the page to prevent from happening. --Rodney16 (talk) 22:43, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Ricardo Davila Please ban Ricardo Davila as permanent on ANY wiki. He has been vandalizing some articles on here. Link for proof: https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ricardo_Davila --Rodney16 (talk) 08:38, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Spider-Man54321 Spider-Man54321 is still reverting the pages and Thomas is getting mad about it. I say it's time to permanent block him to infinite. Link: https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spider-Man54321 --Rodney16 (talk) 08:35, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Found a Sockpuppet Just recently found this account. It has to be a sockpuppet to Super-Man54321. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:55, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :I got that taken care of, thank you for bringing it up.--Muzzarino 17:41, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me. A user named "Ddsaafsa" has been putting logo descriptions that are "TBA" and the scare factors that are none in his pages. Can you please block him? :I blocked him for two weeks, if it continues, then let us know.--Muzzarino 12:52, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Okokmichelemassa595959altmirza This user right here must been vandalizing here, plus there are some fake images of the Paramount logos that need to be removed. --Rodney16 (talk) 20:25, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. Muzzarino 02:55, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::UPDATE: https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/User:Michelemassa595959altmassa. Also can you delete this photo since it's fake? --Rodney16 (talk) 17:44, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::It's been a long time since we've been getting a lot of sockpuppets under the same name over and over lately and I was thinking about doing a vote/discussion about installing an abuse filter to prevent such names from being used on Logopedia, here and other affiliated wikis and these annoying "hunter" tags from being used on any page. Anyways, I took care of the account and the fake logo photo. ::::Thank you. --Rodney16 (talk) 18:09, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::BTW, please keep your eyes out for more of those OkOkOkQwMicheles accounts and clean the pages if you can, cause this is getting ridiculous and it has to stop. --Rodney16 (talk) 08:38, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::UPDATE: https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:OkQwmichele595959 and please delete this photo right here. --Rodney16 (talk) 22:37, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::UPDATE: https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Qwmicheleqamassaqw595959 fake logo. --Rodney16 (talk) 16:52, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Colleeno97 Colleeno97 just called me a "Barney Fag" on here which is bullying. --Rodney16 (talk) 17:32, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, I've taken care of the hatred. If it happens again, let us know.--Muzzarino 17:36, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Colleeno97 just threatened me once more after being blocked for 2 weeks. Here's the contributions on what she had done. Block her forever. Oh and if she comes back here one more time PLEASE protect the MTM Enterprises as permanent and not to unlock it.--Rodney16 (talk) 21:12, March 16, 2018 (UTC) :::The user is now blocked for a longer period of time, but the next resort will be permanent if it continues after the block period. Thank you for notifying us regarding the problem.--Muzzarino 21:55, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Ter343 Muzzarino, there's a Ddsaafsa sockpuppet called "Ter343". He keeps adding TBA to pages by not checking the scare factor (just like Ddsaafsa does) when he's not allowed to. Can you please block him? Santiago Reveco Lepe (talk) 19:47, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Sada2 Sada2 keeps putting the pages that are TBA and none in pages. Can you please block him? Santiago Reveco Lepe (talk) 19:05, March 18, 2018 (UTC) GarrettMHoganTheVHSLover From what I've found this user is actually a sockpuppet to Garrett2003 claiming that the sunburst appeared on "The Big Fish" which in my opinion is fake. Please delete these three photos there. https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Columbia_Pictures_(1976)_-_Big_Fish_(2003)_-_Part_1.png https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Columbia_Pictures_(1976)_-_Big_Fish_(2003)_-_Part_2.png https://closinglogogroup.wikia.com/wiki/File:Columbia_Pictures_(1976)_-_Big_Fish_(2003)_-_Part_3.png --Rodney16 (talk) 07:36, March 22, 2018 (UTC) G54tg5 Muzzarino, this user is actually a sockpuppet of Ddsaafsa. He continues creating pages that are TBA by not checking the scare factor non-stop, and I know it's Ddsaafsa. Can you please block and ban him across the FANDOM network indefinitely? Thanks. Santiago Reveco Lepe (talk) 21:43, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Arik063 is at it again It's that user Arik063. His deliberate disobedience and vandalism is highly distributing to this wiki. What's worse? He vandalized my profile. Could you put that user on the hook and decimate his fake articles and images? --TPercival (talk) 15:01, April 9, 2018 (UTC)